Declaración Inesperada
by Norash
Summary: Porque ella era demasiado evidente con respecto a sus sentimientos, pero saber lo que sentía Drew, era la cosa más complicada de entender. "¡¿Qué más quieres que diga! ¡Estoy completamente enamorada de ti, Drew LaRousse! ¿Contento?" Contestshipping. Insinuación de otros shippings.


Hace mucho no subía nada, aún tengo una historia que terminar y en lugar de eso me puse a escribir de estos dos 7u7

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias que surgen de mi alocado cerebro.

 **Pareja:** Contestshipping/ MayxDrew.

Insinuaciones no específicas de otros shippings.

 **Advertencia:** Posiblemente con errores ortográficos, muchas cosas inconclusas y tal vez los personajes no muy bien retratados.

.

.

.

Declaración Inesperada.

El amor era un tema que no solía tocar a su puerta. En realidad nunca había tocado a su puerta. Básicamente por el hecho de que May Balance no se concentraba en ese tipo de cosas. Ella era el tipo de chica que disfrutaba su tiempo en salidas con sus amigos, compras con sus amigas y prácticas de baloncesto en la noche. También inclúyase que para ella el gran amor de su vida era la comida. Pero ahora estaba en segundo plano, puesto que Drew LaRousse estaba tocando a su puerta. Literalmente.

—Hola Drew.— saludó la castaña, mostrando una ligera sonrisa al muchacho de cabello verde. Por supuesto que sabía quién era él, prácticamente porque Drew era su vecino de enfrente, y porque todas las tardes en las que sus amigos venían a jugar un partido de baloncesto, Drew pasaba a "saludarla", aquel saludo estaba presente solamente cuando a Brock y Ash se les ocurría traer a alguno de sus amigos a casa de la morocha. En esas tardes el chip "sólo vengo a saludar a mi vecina" hacía su aparición en el cerebro del joven coordinador.—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Sólo venía a saludar.— Sí, seguro, el sólo pasaba por los lados de su casa para saludar. Para saludarla a ella. Aquel pensamiento hizo sonrojar a la dueña del hermoso Skitty que descansaba en el sofá familiar. Varias veces le había hablado a Dawn -su mejor amiga- acerca de las escasas visitas de Drew. La peliazul podía asegurar que el sonrojo y los inevitables nervios de May se debían porque a ella le gustaba Drew. ¿Gustarle Drew? No estaba segura de eso.

—Bonita escultura.— opinó el vecino de May, mirando con fascinación la escultura de piedra de un Mawile que adornaba el centro familiar.

—Gracias.

Si en aquellos momentos ella hubiera estado jugando baloncesto con los idiotas de sus mejores amigos, Ash y Brock, seguramente le diría a Drew que está ocupada para poder sacarlo de su casa. Pero esa vez era diferente. Porque el muchacho dueño de una bella Roserade había ido a visitarla en la mañana.

—Ehhh

—¿Ya desayunaste?

—Uh, sí.— May miró a Drew como si le faltará un tornillo -que podría ser lo más probable- pero igualmente intentó ser lo más sutil del mundo al preguntar:— ¿Por qué viniste?

—Traje esto para ti y tu familia.— habló el coordinador, colocando en un jarrón en forma de Ludicolo un bello ramo de rosas. May lo miró sorprendida.

—Es hermoso. Muchas gracias Drew.— agradeció la castaña con emoción en su mirada color zafiro. Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, May con un brillo intenso, al igual que él.

—No es nada, un caballero como yo hace esto a diario.— Y aquello acabó con todo lo bello y mágico que pudo haberse formado en aquel instante. May rodó los ojos ante el comentario. He ahí una razón por la que ella no podría sentir algo -más allá de ser vecinos- con Drew LaRousse. ¡Era un presumido de primera!

—Y lo arruinaste.— declaró May, volteando a mirar hacia otro lado.

Ella sabía que Drew tenía bastantes admiradoras -demasiadas, en realidad- y entre ellas estaba una de sus amigas del instituto. Brianna, la cual parecía tener una obsesión demasiado extrema con Drew. Vale, no iba a negar que el peliverde era muy guapo, es más, atractivo y simpático eran adjetivos que se quedaban cortos. También su caballerosidad y elegancia le daban muchos puntos, ella lo sabía, pues entre Ash y Drew, claramente Ash perdería a la primera. Pero que el chico tuviera ese toque de presumido, arrogante y orgulloso era algo -que según May- le quitaba todos los puntos anteriores.

—Sé que te encantó el detalle.

—Sí, pero eso no te quita lo arrogante.

—Ni lo guapo.

—Oh, ya vete de mi casa.

—Es de mala educación sacar a las personas así.

Pero antes de que May explotará toda su ira en la cara de su -excesivamente guapo- vecino, su madre llegó a casa.

—May, querida, no deberías estar así vestida, y menos estando en una cita con nuestro encantador vecino.— habló Caroline, dejando las compras sobre la mesa, antes de que May pudiera reclamar, la esposa de Norman observó el bello ramo de rosas sobre el comedor.— Oh, Drew, le trajiste rosas a nuestra hija, que gesto tan romántico.

—¡Mamá!— exclamó la castaña, totalmente avergonzada.— Las trajo para todos, no para mí.

—Sí, sobretodo le traería rosas a tu padre y a Max.— Miró con ironía a su hija mayor.— ¿Las trajiste exclusivamente para ella, verdad Drew?

—Digamos que sí.— comentó el peliverde, moviendo su cabello y encogiéndose de hombros. May apretó los puños, ¿Cuántas veces no le había dicho lo mismo, cada vez que luego de un concurso le entregaba una rosa, excusándose con el pretexto de que era para su Beautifly? ¡Cientos de veces! Y eso ya la tenía cansada. Bueno, eso y que Brianna siempre le hacía una escena de celos, reclamando que Drew era sólo de ella, sin siquiera ser pareja.

—Con eso me basta para dejarlos solitos. Tienen la casa sola por el resto del día, adiós y no hagan nada indebido.— se despidió la madre de los hermanos Balance.

—¡MAMÁ!— volvió a enloquecer la coordinadora, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su madre la había dejado sola con su candente vecino.— Yo...

—Pondré una película, mientras tú preparas las palomitas.— planeó Drew, dirigiéndose al sofá de la sala y tomando el control remoto. May lo miró nerviosa, ¿él en serio se había tomado las palabras de su madre tan literal? No, lo que menos quería May era estar rodeada por el encanto LaRousse toda la tarde de su precioso sábado, debía inventar una excusa que sonará convincente.

—En realidad, mis amigas no tardan en venir, así que...

—Mientes.— dijo sin mirarla.

—¿Eh?

—Tus amigas no vendrán. Sé que Misty tiene entrenamiento de natación, y tu amiga Dawn junto a Brianna tienen prácticas de las animadoras.— ¡Maldición! La había atrapado. Aunque la idea de que Drew conociera el horario de sus amigas, le espantaba un poco.

—¿Tú cómo sabes qué?...

—Ash me cuenta todas las cosas acerca de sus amigas. En especial de su amiga de Kalos y Misty.— ella no pudo hacer más que tragar en seco ante lo dicho, ¿Ash se hablaba tanto con el peliverde como para decirle lo que todas sus amigas hacen? Temía que el azabache hubiera mencionado algo de TODAS las cosas que ella le contaba a él.

—Alistaré las palomitas.

—Vale.

May resopló con cansancio ante el mensaje de voz de su amiga, le había hablado a Brianna simplemente para preguntarle si quería salir el domingo a cine con Misty, Dawn y ella. No para ser regañada por el hecho de haber pasado el sábado con Drew.

—Arceus, dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza...

—¿Hablando sola de nuevo hermana?— apareció el pequeño Max entrando en su habitación, la castaña pegó un salto por el susto.

—Ay Max, no tengo ánimos para tus comentarios...

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Brianna me está sacando de quicio.— explicó, como si fuera la respuesta más natural del mundo.

—Siempre te he dicho que de tus amigas, es la más rarita.

—Si tan sólo dejará esa tonta obsesión por el idiota de Drew.— habló ella, mientras enviaba un mensaje al grupo de WhatsApp que tenía con sus amigos. El asunto del grupo era "AshIsALoser" cambiado por cortesía de Gary Oak.

—Drew es un presumido de primera, no entiendo que le puede ver tu amiga.

—No lo sé, quizás su encanto y personalidad, su caballerosidad y elegancia, que viste realmente bien o de pronto...

—Wow hermana, hablando así, pareciera que a ti también te gusta él.— aludió Max, sentándose junto a una muy sonrojada May que miraba la pantalla de su móvil, viendo los emoticones de enojo que enviaban Misty, Serena y Ash junto a los emoticones de risa que mandaron Gary e Iris varias veces.

—¡¿Gustarme?! ¡¿El presumido de Drew?!

—Sí, el mismo, ya sabes, el peliverde que siempre ha vivido en la casa del frente.

—La verdad no sé qué es lo que siento.

—Deberías pensarlo.— le aconsejó el azabache de lentes.

—Lo haré.

Domingo por la tarde, y las cosas no habían salido como ella esperaba. Brianna seguía enfadada por el asunto "Drew LaRousse" así que se había negado a ir con ellas, mientras que Dawn las había cambiado por ir a acompañar a Zoey a visitar a Paul al hospital. Eso dejaba a Misty y May sin ningún plan, o bueno, eso fue hasta que a Misty se le ocurrió llamar al chico Ketchum y armar un plan improvisado.

—Esperó que ninguno falte a mi competencia de natación mañana.— recordó Misty mientras terminaba lo último de su helado en forma de Starmie.

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza, May devoraba con ansias su helado de Snorlax, Ash había pedido lo mismo que la coordinadora sólo que doble, Brock se comía el especial de Onix y Tracey junto a Serena tomaban una malteada de Miltank.

—¿Giselle estará allí, verdad?— preguntó el dueño de Pikachu.

—¿Por qué tanto interés?— preguntaron Serena y Misty al unísono, de forma seca y enojada. Los tres restantes -May, Brock y Tracey- a partir de ese momento se dedicaron a intercalar las miradas entre el dúo de chicas celosas y el despistado entrenador Pokémon.

—Nada, sólo curiosidad.

—No sé, y la verdad no me interesa.

—A mí tampoco, esa Giselle se cree tan genial.

—Es cierto.— apoyó Misty.— Piensa que es la mejor en todo y...

—¡Se cree la reina del instituto!— opinaron ambas amigas/rivales. May volteó su mirada hacia el lado contrario, ignorando a sus amigas. Pero toda su concentración se fue a la velocidad de un Rapidash hacía donde Drew se sentaba con una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos azules.

¿Quién Zapdos era ella? Nunca antes la había visto por la ciudad, y mucho menos junto a Drew. Aunque tampoco tenía que importarle demasiado, después de todo, ellos no eran nada como para que ella se levantará y fuera a averiguar quién era esa mujer. Aquel dolor que sentía seguramente era por comer tanto helado, sí, eso era lo que ella quería creer. Se negaba a pensar que eran celos, no son celos, no son celos, oh ya para tonta, claramente estás celosa.

—Groudon llamando a May.— dijo Ash, pasando su mano varias veces por el frente de su amiga. La castaña volvió a la realidad, en la mesa junto con sus amigos, Misty junto a la ojiazul de Kalos seguían discutiendo acerca de la presencia de Giselle en el evento de mañana, y los chicos le imploraban con la mirada a May que parará la discusión de sus amigas.

—Chicas, a nadie le interesa si Giselle va o no, no le tomen importancia a eso...

—Ash preguntó por ella así que él si está interesado.— contraatacó Serena al instante.

—Pero a los demás no, y vale recalcar que vine aquí a comer helado, no a discutir de ese tipo de tonterías.

—De acuerdo.

—Nada mal, Balance.— comentó Alan, capitán del equipo de baloncesto masculino, mientras observaba a la castaña practicando sus anotaciones.

—Gracias Alan.— respondió ella, recogiendo su balón y acercándose al muchacho de ojos azules. May conoció a Alan (como varios chicos en el instituto) por conveniencia de Ash. Resulta que ambos se conocieron en un viaje a Kalos que el azabache tuvo en vacaciones. Alan era alto, -le ganaba por una cabeza- de facciones serias que lo hacían lucir atractivo, estaba un curso más avanzado que ella, y claro, traía locas a varias chicas -así como el idiota de Drew, con la diferencia de que Alan las ignoraba por completo-.

—¿Irás a la competencia de natación?

—Sí. Ya sabes, como capitana del equipo de baloncesto femenino debó de hacer presencia en eventos deportivos.— alardeó May, remarcando su puesto como capitana, Alan sonrío ligeramente, cuando Ash comentaba que ver a ese muchacho sonreír era difícil, hablaba muy en serio. Alan era demasiado serio para su salud.

—Por supuesto, sólo los capitanes sabemos lo mucho que vale nuestro puesto, ¿verdad?

—Claro.— ambos rieron, pero dejaron de hacerlo al sentir una tercera presencia. Las facciones de Alan se endurecieron y May, al percatarse de esto se enojó con el peliverde. Drew había irrumpido en el gimnasio, por la cara que traía se podía decir que estaba realmente enfadado.

—Sabes May, algunas personas necesitamos el gimnasio, y tú sólo lo ocupas para tontear.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!— soltó la castaña, totalmente enojada.

—Lo que escuchaste. Y por cierto, deberías de conseguirte amigos más educados.— opinó el peliverde, observando como Alan salía del gimnasio sin despedirse de May, mientras esta apretaba los puños con fuerza para no cometer un homicidio.

—¡Es tu culpa!

—¡¿A qué te refieres con que es mi culpa?!

—Él se fue porque tú nos interrumpiste.— lo apuntó May acusatoriamente con su dedo índice, mientras se acercaba a las gradas por su mochila. Drew se acercó a ella.

—No es culpa mía que se haya sentido inferior ante mi presencia.— alardeó él, moviendo su fleco con sus dedos. May puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué acaso ese muchacho no sabía otra cosa que no fuera hablar sobre el mismo?

La chica de ojos azules pensó en una respuesta cortante o seca que le diera a entender a su odioso vecino que no quería hablar con él. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, una tercera presencia entró al gimnasio, Mairin, reportera del periódico escolar, entró corriendo y por ende, cayendo al piso. Su fiel Chespin fue a socorrerla.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— se acercaron Drew y May en cuanto la vieron caer. El peliverde le ofreció la mano, la cual Mairin aceptó de forma nerviosa, aquello ocasionó una extraña sensación en el estómago de la coordinadora.

—Sí, gracias, disculpen mi torpeza, suelo tropezar con la nada jeje.— se disculpó una apenada Mairin, acomodando su sombrero.

—Tranquila, nadie es tan torpe como May...

—¡Oye!

—En todo caso, ¿Estas segura que no te paso nada?...— preguntó nuevamente el peliverde mientras la pelirroja negaba. Drew hizo una pausa, como tratando de recordar su nombre.— Ehm...

—Se llama Mairin, Drew.

—Ah sí, perdón, se me olvidó presentarme jeje, pero... ah.— la dueña de Chespin volteó a ver a la castaña de pañoleta.— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Eres la amiga de Alan.— sonrío May.— Él me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¿En serio?— preguntó la pequeña sorprendida.— Ese muchacho es tan callado que es difícil creer eso.

—Lo sé jaja, pero en el fondo es un buen chico, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto!— contestó Mairin con su característica alegría.— ¡Y sobre todo uno de los mejores entrenadores que he conocido!

Drew y May miraron a la pelirroja detalladamente, el brillo en los ojos de ella, era realmente único. Se podía sentir el gran aprecio que le tenía a aquel muchacho tan serio, reservado y en ocasiones terco.

—Hablando de él.— recordó Mairin, volviendo en sí, la razón por la cual corrió hasta el gimnasio.— Lo estoy buscando, creí que estaría aquí.

—Oh, se fue hace poco. Resulta que un engreído lo sacó a volar.— dijo May, volteando a mirar al peliverde que se encontraba a su derecha.

—¿Estas segura que fue por mí? Yo pienso que simplemente estaba cansado de tus tonterías y aprovechó mi llegada para irse.

—¡Eres un tonto, Drew!

—Mira quien lo dice.

—Eh...— intercedió Mairin, con una gota de sudor en su frente al estilo anime.— ¿Pueden decirme hacía dónde fue?

—Salió por la otra puerta.

—Gracias.— dijo la pequeña, antes de irse corriendo junto a su Chespin.

—Lo ves May, ahora Mairin se fue por tu culpa.

—¡Eres un insoportable, Drew!— explotó May, cansada y bastante enojada de los comentarios por parte de aquel arrogante coordinador. Siempre era lo mismo. Se portaba tan mal con ella, pero iba y pasaba por su casa como si nada hubiera pasado. No lo entendía, y francamente eso la tenía harta. Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de May comenzaron a cristalizarse, lógicamente por toda la rabia que tenía.

—¿Vas a llorar, May?— preguntó Drew, en un tono neutral, a modo de "No me estoy burlando, pero tampoco voy a preocuparme o sentirme culpable".

—Veté Drew.— pidió ella, intentando no mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, porque sabía que si lo hacía, se pondría a llorar como una niñita.

—No.— contestó él al instante.

—¡Que te vayas!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas, antes de que las primeras lágrimas salieran.

—Ya te dije que no, May.

—Bien, entonces yo me voy.— dijo la coordinadora, dándose la vuelta para irse, pero Drew la tomó del brazo, impidiéndole que se fuera. Lo que paso a continuación ella no se lo esperó por ningún momento.

Tomándola desprevenida, se acercó a ella, la agarró por la cintura y la besó. Así como lo leyeron, Drew LaRousse besó a May Balance. Y no un beso rápido de dos segundos, nada de eso, la besó con toda la ansiedad y desesperación que había tenido guardada durante mucho tiempo. El primer beso de May, estaba sucediendo, allí y ahora, en el gimnasio de la escuela y lo más importante, con Drew. Con su vecino, rival y ahora, con quien dio su primer beso. Por Arceus, él besaba tan bien. Claramente ella no estaba pensando con claridad las cosas, porque de haber sido así, no habría cerrado sus ojos y rodeado el cuello del peliverde con sus brazos.

Ambos disfrutaban del momento, saboreando la boca del otro, sintiendo como en ese momento no importaba nada más que ellos dos. Pero la realidad golpeó a May, o más bien, su teléfono la sacó de ese mundo de fantasía. Ella se separó de él, al segundo de escuchar el tono de su celular. La castaña contestó la llamada. Era Dawn.

—¿Hola?

—May, ¿dónde estás? La competencia comenzó hace rato y ya viene el turno de Misty. Debes venir ahora.— ordenó su amiga, con su tono de madre autoritaria, que sólo usaba en ocasiones como esta.

—Dile que me compre una Hamburguesa Lava.— escuchó May decir a Ash en medio de la llamada. Seguido de un golpe y un "Cállate, Ash" dicho por la peliazul.

—Voy en camino.— prometió ella, mirando de reojo a Drew, quien no se atrevía a mirarla.

—Vale, te esperamos.— colgó la llamada y guardó de nuevo su celular. Drew seguía dándole la espalda, la castaña sólo esperaba una explicación. Pero nada de eso sucedió, al contrario, el dueño de Roserade lo que hizo fue irse del gimnasio como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando a May confusa y con su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo.

—¡Vamos Misty!— gritaron emocionados los amigos de la líder de gimnasio. La pelirroja competía contra Giselle, ambas iban ocupando el primer lugar hasta el momento. Pero ya en la última vuelta se decidiría quien de las dos sería la ganadora de la competencia.

—¡Tú puedes Misty!— apoyó Tracey, sentado al lado de Brock, quien estaba observando a las demás participantes de la competencia.

—Ay, chiquitas lindas, chiquitas preciosas.— alabó el moreno a dos de las compañeras de Misty que pasaron cerca de ellos.

—No babees encima de la comida, Brock.— dijo el azabache, alejando la bandeja de las babas de su amigo y dejándola sobre las piernas de May. Ash y May tomaron cada uno su hamburguesa y le dieron un enorme mordisco, mientras que Dawn le dio un sorbo a su botella con agua.

Mientras transcurría los últimos minutos de la competencia, la castaña no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido hace una hora atrás. Sí, había besado a Drew, y sí, le había encantado. ¿Pero cómo se lo diría a Brianna? Es decir, existía la mínima probabilidad de que si no le contará, terminaría enterándose por boca de otros, y eso era lo que menos quería ella. Su amistad con Brianna terminaría, y posiblemente para siempre, porque ella no le perdonaría que se haya besado con Drew LaRousse. Oh, Drew, también tenía demasiadas dudas con respecto a él. ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Por qué siente algo por ella o simplemente para que no llorará en aquel momento?

—¡Wow!— escuchó May a medio instituto, entre ellos a sus amigos, gritar eufóricos por la victoria, al parecer de su querida amiga Misty. Todos sus amigos se habían levantado de su asiento y comenzado a festejar el triunfo de Waterflower.

—Ganó Misty, ganó Misty, ¿No te alegra, May?— preguntó Dawn, aplaudiendo ante la entrega de la medalla de oro a su compañera.

—Claro.— dijo, aun pensando en el otro asunto, hasta que Ash la tomó del brazo para bajar a felicitar a Misty.

—Felicidades Misty, te lo merecías.

—Sí, Brock tiene razón, lo hiciste de maravilla.— opinó Tracey.

—Felicitaciones Misty.— dijo Dawn, parándose al pie del moreno.

—Te felicitó, Misty. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.— se acercó May, abrazando a su amiga, sin importarle que se mojará su ropa. Misty correspondió al abrazo, contenta de que una de sus más grandes amigas se sintiera tan feliz por ella.

—Bueno, Misty... Debo admitir que estuviste grandiosa, no por nada eres líder de gimnasio del tipo agua jeje.— felicitó Ash, rascando su mejilla con su dedo índice, movimiento muy característico de él.

—Gracias, tonto.— habló Misty, adquiriendo un leve sonrojo ante el comentario del azabache.

—Muy bien, ¡vamos a celebrar!— gritó Ash, saliendo de la piscina del instituto con sus amigos detrás, Brock y Tracey cargando a la ganadora en sus hombros.

La noche estaba oscura y sin vista de ninguna estrella en el cielo, o al menos no desde la ventana de la habitación de May, quien estaba esperando a que se conectará su mejor amiga para comenzar la videollamada. El típico sonido de llamada entrante le avisó que Dawn ya estaba lista para la videollamada. La castaña presionó el botón de "Contestar" y al instante la imagen de Dawn en su habitación apareció en la pantalla.

—Hola, May.— saludó la peliazul, con sus buenos ánimos de siempre.

—Dawn, me recuerdas por qué insististe tanto en hacer una videollamada cuando podíamos tranquilamente hablar por WhatsApp.— señalo May un celular de juguete, que convenientemente estaba sobre su cama en ese momento.

—Sabes que casi nunca hago videollamadas. Y me gustan.

—Es lo más ilógico.— opinó su mejor amiga.— Si tanto te gustan, deberías hacerlo más seguido y con más de tus amigos.

—Oye, a ti te gusta Drew, y no siempre estás con él, ¿O sí?— aclaró Dawn, mientras acomodaba su audífono, provocando que el rostro de May se pusiera del tono del cabello de Mairin.

—¡Dawn!

—¿Qué? Jajaja con eso ya me das a entender que si te gusta Drew.

—Ay, Dawn, por favor, ya te dije que no sé lo que siento.

—May Balance, no es tan complicado, Drew te gusta, otra cosa es que te niegas a admitirlo porque no quieres que Brianna se entere.

—Es que a ella le gusta en serio.

—¿Y a ti, no?

—No lo sé.

—Escucha, May, tu madre y yo estamos un 99% seguras que desde que él empezó a darte rosas, te gusta. Incluso es probable que te hayas fijado en él, desde que lo conociste el día en que se mudó.— analizó Dawn, logrando que la culpa en el pecho de May se aumentará, todas esas suposiciones eran ciertas, y se sentía terrible por Brianna. Porque incluso un día hace meses atrás ella le había preguntado que si le gustaba Drew y ella le había aclarado que sólo lo veía como su vecino y rival en concursos, nada más, lo cual, desde entonces, no era cierto. May dirigió su mirada a la pantalla, en donde Dawn estaba esperando una respuesta por su parte.

—Odio que tengas razón.

—Jajaja lo que quieres decir es que Dawn Hikari siempre tiene razón.

—Tonta.— ambas rieron, aquella idea por parte de la porrista había sido buena.— Por cierto, ¿Cómo sigue tu amigo?

Instantáneamente los colores se subieron a la cara de Dawn por la pregunta:— Oh, Paul está mejor que ayer, pero el doctor dijo que no podría salir sino hasta la otra semana.

—Ah, qué mal, ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

—Tuvo una pelea en un bar, al parecer un sujeto quiso pasarse de listo con Zoey y Paul se enfureció.

—¿Son novios?

—¡¿Eh?!— preguntó Dawn, consternada ante aquella pregunta. Parecía que la pregunta no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

—Sí, ¿Qué si tus dos amigos son novios?

—¿Paul y Zoey? Jamás, esos dos no se toleran. Es sólo que Paul no iba a dejar que se aprovecharán de ella en ese estado, y por haberla salvado, Zoey se siente en deuda con él.

—Así que por eso fuiste con ella a verlo en el hospital.

—Síp.

—Oye Dawn, perdona que pregunte pero... ¿Te gusta ese chico?

—¡Ah! ¡¿Paul Shinji?! ¿Gustarme? Pfff, por favor May, sabes que no me interesan los chicos como él.— refutó la peliazul, recordando una charla que habían tenido anteriormente.

—Sí, sí, ya sé que buscas del tipo "Gary Oak".

—Y tú Drew LaRousse.— aprovechó Dawn para volver al tema principal.

—Por todos los Rayquazas, sé que cuando Kenny comenzó a pretenderte fui súper fastidiosa con eso, pero ¿Está es tu forma de vengarte?

—Esto es el karma que dijiste que te llegaría por molestarme tanto con Kenny.— se burló Dawn desde el otro lado de la pantalla. May se cubrió la cara con las manos, sentía su cara arder y de tanto reírse ya le dolían las mejillas.

—Oye hermana, ten tu celular.— dijo Max entrando a la habitación sin tocar, cuando se quedó parado en la puerta, hizo una pausa:— ¿Hablando por videollamada de nuevo?

—No molestes.— ordenó May, con su cara aún roja y una tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Su hermano se acercó al computador y saludó con un movimiento de mano a Dawn, la cual le respondió de la misma forma.

—Toma, desde hace un rato han estado sonando los mensajes de WhatsApp, creo que son del grupo.

—Gracias, Max.— dijo la castaña, para luego ver a su hermano irse. Cuando miró su móvil, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, al parecer sus amigos sólo sabían perder el tiempo chateando. Habían más de 369 mensajes del grupo.

—Vaya, tenemos amigos muy desocupados.

—Demasiado.— concordó Dawn al otro lado de la línea.

Martes por la mañana, el sol estaba a toda potencia iluminando el mundo Pokémon y a todo aquel que estuviera disfrutando de su tiempo al aire libre. Por otro lado, May junto a Misty se encontraban en la parte trasera del instituto, estudiando o simplemente fingiendo que estudiaban para tener una excusa y no estar con sus amigos en la cafetería.

—May.

—¿Sí, Misty?

—Necesito un consejo.

—¿La experta Misty Waterflower pidiéndome consejos a mí? Oh, ojalá alguien grabé esto porque parece que se viene el fin del mundo.

—Tonta.— golpeó Misty el hombro de la castaña con su libro de Historia Pokémon, May sonrío para luego hacer una mueca burlona mientras la pelirroja no veía.—Escucha, creo que tú sabes muy bien lo que Serena y yo sentimos por el despistado de Ash.

—Pues que las dos siempre lo celan cuando él habla de otras chicas y otras cosas, entonces sí, supongo.

—Pensamos en declararnos.— Balance abrió los ojos sorpresivamente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Las dos se le van a declarar a la vez?!— Misty asintió ante la duda de la castaña.

—Creímos que sería lo justo, así ninguna estaría en desventaja.— May comprendía el punto, si lo hacían de aquel modo, estarían haciendo lo correcto, aunque...

—Pero tal vez no sea muy justo para Ash.— opinó la coordinadora, la pelirroja la miró confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que tal vez Ash no sea aún consciente de a quien de las dos ve como más que una amiga.— explicó May.

—Pues tendrá que tomar una decisión, además también está la posibilidad de que...

Misty se detuvo, pensando en si en verdad quería terminar aquella oración, esperaba que May entendiera lo que ella quería decir, pero al ver la cara de concentración que la castaña tenía sobre ella, se dio cuenta de que tendría que decirlo.

—Ya sabes, existe la posibilidad de que nos rechace a las dos.

—Oh.— May palideció ante la idea, no quería que Misty sufriera el rechazo, tampoco le deseaba eso a Serena.

—¿Y tú con Drew?— habló la experta en tipo agua, tratando de cambiar un poco el tema.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Vamos May, es obvio que los dos se gustan.— dijo Waterflower como si estuviesen hablando del origen de los Pokémon, un tema básico para cualquier estudiante del instituto. May, siendo tan torpe como de costumbre, dejó caer su cuaderno sobre el puré de papa de Misty, sonrojándose por la afirmación de su amiga.

—¿Quién te dijo que alguien como yo podría gustarle a alguien como Drew LaRousse?

En cuanto la pregunta salió de la boca de May, Misty dirigió su atención hacia un lado de ella, mirando en dirección a la entrada de la cafetería, en donde Drew conversaba con Brianna. Al darse cuenta que la pelirroja no la miraba, Balance volteó a ver el motivo de su distracción. Sintió un extraño apretón en su pecho, como si su corazón se hubiese estrujado por lo que estaba viendo.

—De seguro no hablan de nada importante.

—O tal vez Brianna por fin se decidió a confesarse.— susurró May tristemente, dándole un mordisco a su sándwich de atún.

—No te desanimes, aunque ella hiciera eso, en verdad no importa porque la chica que recibe rosas por parte de ese presumido de cabello verde eres tú, no ella.— vociferó su amiga de Kanto, dándole a entender que aún podía tener esperanzas a ser correspondida por parte de Drew.

También recordó que él la había besado, aunque no estaba segura del porque lo hizo. Y pesé a no saberlo, se lo contó anoche a Dawn, la peliazul pegó un grito al cielo en cuanto se enteró de aquel suceso, que casi le deja el tímpano inservible. Dawn podía confirmar que ella estaba enamorada de Drew, básicamente porque ella era muy evidente -si Brianna ya había sospechado eso, la posibilidad de que todo el instituto también lo supiera, era bastante alta- pero de ahí a saber lo que pensaba Drew, era dar un paso enorme.

Es decir, Drew no era conocido por ser un torpe enamorado que anduviese escribiendo cartas románticas a su amada -más bien era él a quién le dedicaban cartas a la antigua- él solía ser muy reservado con sus cosas, por eso no era tan sencillo saberlo. Claramente Dawn sospechaba lo mismo que Misty, que el hecho de que Drew sólo le diera rosas exclusivamente a ella, era una señal.

—May... Groudon llamando a May.— habló Misty, chasqueando sus dedos, desde hace dos minutos y medio que la castaña parecía en otro universo.

—Drew y yo nos besamos ayer en el gimnasio.— expulsó su confesión sin pelos en la lengua, Misty se sorprendió en el acto y sin darle la oportunidad de añadir algo más, le exigió que contará todo de principio a fin.

Luego de su charla con la sirena de Ciudad Celeste, tuvieron que entrar a clases, que para desgracia de las dos no compartían aula juntas, por lo que Misty fue a buscar a Serena y ella a Dawn. El día sucedió con normalidad, a excepción de que Brianna se negaba a dirigirle la palabra, cosa que angustiaba a May, ¿Drew le habría contado lo que pasó y por eso es que se niega a hablarle? Los nervios la carcomían viva, pensó en hablar con ella después de clases, pero sus compañeras del equipo de baloncesto se la llevaron en cuanto las clases terminaron.

Ya debían de ser pasadas las ocho de la noche, la mayoría de miembros del equipo estaba saliendo por la puerta y unas pocas estaban conversando en medio de la cancha, May se encontraba encestando el balón, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No fue hasta que las demás chicas se despidieron de ella, que se dio cuenta de una presencia distinta en el gimnasio.

Mairin, la amiga de Alan, estaba sentada en las gradas mirándola quien sabe desde que horas. Dejó caer el balón en sus manos y con la poca energía que le quedaba, se acercó a ella.

—Mairin, hola.— saludo cortésmente, recibiendo el mismo trato por la pelirroja.— Sabes que Alan practica en la cancha externa, ¿cierto?

La pequeña dueña de Chespin asintió con normalidad, pero que tonta May, esa chica y Alan son como uña y carne, es obvio que lo sabe, ¿entonces por qué no estaba con él?

—¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Sí, verás... Como reportera del periódico escolar, me llegan de vez en cuando noticias anónimas que quieren que publique.— informó Mairin, eso era lógico, muchos aprovechaban el periódico para publicar chismes y tonterías.

—Sigo sin entender que tengo que ver con eso.— indicó la de ojos azules, era demasiado lenta como para darse cuenta a lo que venía Mairin.

—Me llegó un chisme tuyo, May, diciendo que eres una robanovios.

—¿Robanovios?— interrumpió una tercera voz en el gimnasio, siendo Drew, el portador de esta. La enamorada de Alan -que vamos, ella es igual de obvia a May- asintió, observando al muchacho de ojos verdes, mientras que la castaña se sentía totalmente confundida por eso, ¿quién podría acusarla de robanovios? Lo único que se le venía a la mente era que...

—¿Tú tuviste que ver en esto, verdad?— cuestionó la afectada a su... vecino-rival-primer beso y al parecer, chismoso traidor, porque lo único que el cerebro de May le decía en aquellos momentos es que él le había dicho a Brianna sobre el beso y por eso ella quería difamar de tal modo sobre ella. Drew frunció el ceño, notablemente disgustado por aquella acusación.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Me crees capaz de difamar de tal forma a una persona?

—¡Claro que no! Pero estoy segura que le dijiste a Brianna lo que paso entre nosotros y por eso ella quiere difamarme.— recalcó la hija de Norman, el peliverde no supo que contestar al instante, ya que evidentemente si le había contado a Brianna lo ocurrido.

—Mairin, ¿Podrías dejarnos solos, por favor?— solicitó el dueño de Roserade, la pelirroja no tuvo que oírlo dos veces para salir corriendo del lugar tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían.— De acuerdo, sí, admito que le conté a Brianna lo que ocurrió...

—¡Ajá, lo sabía, eres un chismoso traidor!

—May, déjame hablar y luego puedes hacer el show de niñita que se te antoje.— exigió el encantador muchacho que tenía enfrente, y por más enojada que estuviera con él, no podía dejar de encontrarlo sumamente educado en su forma de hablar, la ojiazul se aguantó las ganas de discutir para dejarlo hablar.— La razón por la que le dije a Brianna que te había dado un beso fue porque ella se me confesó a la hora del almuerzo, me dijo lo profundamente enamorada que estaba de mí, y por más halagado que me sentía en aquel momento, no fui capaz de corresponderle, ya que mis sentimientos le pertenecen a una sola persona, y esa eres tú, May Balance.

Su corazón comenzó a latir al ritmo de una carrera de Rhyhorn's, podía jurar que cualquiera que le tocase el estómago en ese instante notaría el revoloteo de mil Beautifly's, Butterfree's y Dustox's desenfrenados, porque por fin estaba pasando lo que tanto deseaba pero en el fondo no lo sabía.

—¿Eso significa que tú?...

—Arceus, en verdad que eres lenta.— lamento Drew internamente, pero ya lo había dicho, sólo tenía que explicárselo a May de forma que captará el mensaje.— Significa que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿no es obvio?

—Es que yo... no creí que tú... bueno, ya sabes.— comentó ella torpemente, trabándose más de una vez, el coordinador la miró sin entender, manteniendo esa elegancia tan característica de él.

—Creo que la que debe explicarse ahora eres tú.

—No pensé que pudieras fijarte en alguien como yo, es todo, además el otro día estabas con una mujer bastante guapa y yo...

—Aguarda un segundo, ¿me estuviste espiando?

—¡No! Te vi entrar con ella en la cafetería que estaba con mis amigos el domingo.— recordó May, sintiendo un mal sabor de boca al recordar lo perfecta que se veía esa mujer aquel día, el de ojos verdes sonrió presumido.

—¿Celosa?

May se sonrojó inmediatamente, retrocedió un par de pasos para darle la espalda al peliverde:— P-por su-supuesto que n-no.

—Qué mal se te da mentir.

—Bueno, sí sabes que estoy celosa ¿entonces por qué preguntas?— le encaró ella, dándose la vuelta para verlo.

—Porque se me haría muy satisfactorio oírlo de tus labios.

—Seguro, así tu ego se hace más grande, ¿no?

—No, no es eso, May, acabó de declararme y oírte decir que estabas celosa de Solidad me daría a entender que también sientes lo mismo.— la castaña sintió arder con más fuerza sus mejillas, de seguro parecía un tomate a punto de estallar. A fin de cuentas, él ya le había confesado como se sentía y ella seguía en shock, tan en shock que no le había respondido de la forma en la que Drew esperaba.

—Creí que se notaba a leguas que estoy enamorada de ti.— alegó ella, encogiéndose de hombros y jugando inútilmente con sus pies.— Por lo que asimilé que ya lo sabías.

—May, este momento carece de romanticismo si no lo dices bien.

—¡¿Qué más quieres que diga?! ¡Sí, estoy completamente enamorada de ti, Drew LaRousse! ¿Contento?

Pero nuevamente, tomando por sorpresa a May, el coordinador de finos ojos verdes acorto la distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios con los de ella. Su segundo beso, y justo como el primero, lo estaba dando con Drew en el gimnasio, el sitio menos romántico que podía existir en el mundo. Pero al parecer el peliverde no tenía problema con besarla en ese lugar. Esta vez no existió ninguna llamada de terceros que se atreviera a interrumpirlos, ahora sí podían quedarse allí, en ese instante para siempre o hasta que el oxígeno les hiciera falta, se separaron luego de unos largos minutos, con los labios tan hinchados que de seguro les comenzaría a doler más tarde.

—Wow, en efecto este fue mejor que el primero.— admitió May, bastante nerviosa y sin ser capaz de mirar directamente a Drew, poniendo su vista en sus manos, las cuales estaban entrelazadas con las de él.

—Los besos se disfrutan más cuando no hay interrupciones.— susurró Drew, levantando el mentón de May, ella le sonrió, logrando que Drew se sonrojara levemente.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—Eso es obvio.— alardeo él, provocando que la coordinadora rodará los ojos en un gesto de enfado.

—Podrías decir algo romántico en lugar de querer presumir.— sugirió May, soltándose de su agarre, manteniendo una distancia prudente mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Cada rosa que te he dado simboliza las veces que he querido darte un beso.— confesó él, y esa confesión no era lo que ella esperaba, pero ciertamente había tenido un efecto positivo en May, porque en cuanto escucho esas palabras salir del engreído de Drew, se lanzó sobre él para darle un beso, pero haciendo uso de su torpeza logró que ambos terminaran en el piso.

—Que torpe eres.— dijo él, causando un puchero infantil por parte de la castaña.— Pese a eso, te ves muy bonita siendo torpe, estando enojada, triste, alegre, confundida... Incluso con hambre me encanta verte.

—Santos Rayquazas, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando.— habló May, creyendo que seguramente luego del entrenamiento se habría quedado dormida y esto era un sueño. La castaña se dio cuenta que seguía encima de él, por lo que se sentó cerca de sus pies, el de ojos verdes se levantó del suelo.

—Créelo May, esto no es un sueño. Me he declarado en un gimnasio mientras discutíamos por tu posible difamación de robanovios, poco creíble en verdad.— razonó Drew, extendiendo su mano derecha para ayudarla a levantarse, ella aceptó dichosa.

—Buen punto, esta es la declaración más inesperada del mundo.— admitió May, caminando hacia la salida del gimnasio, aún sin soltarse de Drew.

—Tal vez, pero eso hace que sea original.—concluyo él, haciendo ese gesto con su cabello que hacía cuando se trataba de presumir.

—Y a ti te encanta ser original.— recordó May, poniendo los ojos en blanco, ni siendo más que amigos él cambiaría.

—Se le dice tener un estilo propio para hacer las cosas, May.— argumentó el peliverde, trayendo un recuerdo de hace un par de años, cuando apenas eran unos niños.

—Y en eso eres un experto.— vociferó ella, captando la atención del coordinador, la castaña había empezado a temblar demasiado.— Pero ahora con esto, me pregunto... ¿Qué es lo que sigue?

—¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

May, aun temblando como gelatina, volteó a ver al coordinador y sin decir nada, le plantó un beso corto en los labios.

—¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

—Sí, sí que lo hace.

.

.

.

.

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí y les gustó la historia, un review o favorite sirve como un buen método de pago.**


End file.
